In the biotechnology field, there is known a micromanipulation system performing micromanipulation on a microscopic object such as injecting a DNA solution or a cell into a cell or an egg through observation under a microscope. Patent Document 1 described below discloses a micromanipulator for operating a capillary (microneedle) using a joystick. In addition to the operation with the joystick, it is disclosed that an operation of storing positional information of the capillary by operating a button switch is performed to move the capillary to a stored position.